pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowbar (Timeless)
The Crowbar is a common weapon, found generally in worlds taking place during the 20th century. It is quite swift, but makes a quite low amount of damage, leaving it useful mainly for its stunning abilities and its ability to create barricades Appearance and origins It is 1.2 meters long, made out of metal with old traces of red paint on its handle. It is based on the eponymous tool, mainly used to get rid of nails but also known as a common tool for burglars and robbers Attack patterns It uses rapid swings, aiming generally to break bones and inflict damage using pure strength. Depending on how you use it, it can be quite easy for experienced players to land an uppercut on zombies, thus forcing a critical hit Barricades If the player wishes to, he can try to pickup planks and scraps of metal to create barricades on door. A complete barricade will have 100, with 20 added per items used, no matter if it is a piece of metal or wood. These are however scattered around, and will require to be collected an place in an empty slot to be used. First, the player will have to find a correct spot ; it can be a door, a window, etc... Then, he will have to select what he will use, as well as his Crowbar to start setting up the barricade. It will take 5 seconds per item used, and 5 pieces are required to complete it. After this, if one piece is broken, it can be replaced by another, and if the player wishes to destroy it, he will have to use the Crowbar or any kind of axe Strategies Despite how it looks, it is actually quite weak, and will rely mainly on its abilities to find a place in your inventory. Use its stunning abilities on ennemies you would wish to continously attack, like Bungee Zombies or Ladder Zombies, and stun for a longer time stronger ennemies with a headshot. Avoid at all cost using it against Brute-class zombies, as they will ignore any attempt at stunning them. Concerning barricades, these take some time to set up, and you may not be able to found materials in time. Try to use these mainly at strategic points, and keep something to replace them but avoid as much as possible getting stuck because of them. They are especially useful in Ghoulish Robbery, as they can seal important entrances, but can lead to many zombies piling up behind, so remember that it is only a temporary solution against a horde. Zombies themselves can also destroy these without much troubles if they have weapon. Trivia *It is the first weapon that makes uses of impacts to attack **It is also the first weapon that allow you to build up structures Category:Weapons Category:Timeless weapons Category:Tools Category:Stunning weapons Category:Present related Category:Present weapons Category:Roaring 20's related Category:Roaring 20's weapons Category:World War II related Category:World War II weapons Category:Neon Mixtape Tour related Category:Neon Mixtape Tour weapons Category:Modern Day related Category:Modern Day weapons Category:Steam Ages related Category:Steam Ages weapons Category:Common weapons Category:Timeless page